And he started to dream
by ktomson
Summary: ZxR ZoroxRobin Zoro starts to have weird dreams about Robin. It's really annying, but he can't do anything about it. But they help to cope with his feelings. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

So yeah I wrote again xD Not sure if this is a good thing^^'' I try to get back to ZxR ( was distracted from Hetalia-.-) So this is a warm-up fic, 3 chapters only.

Special thanks to my beta,** Princess-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 1: He started to dream**

Zoro had never had problems with his sleep. He always fell asleep fast and never woke up during the night. It was rare that he had dreams. A good sleep was a base for his trainings, but tonight he didn't have a good sleep.

He seemed to be having an "interesting" dream. At least his sleep was rest-less, he was tossing and turning as well as sweating and blushing. He wasn't have a nightmare, but it still wasn't an enjoyable dream.

Okay, Sanji would have killed him for such a dream, but he was a pervert also.

_Zoro's dream_

Zoro was sitting by the mast. It was the best time for a nap. He looked around to see if any of his crew mates were nearby. He was alone; no one around to disturb him. He didn't even care where they were, as long as they weren't here. With that thought he closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard a female voice.

"I want to talk to you."

Zoro sighed and opened his eye. It was Robin. Where did she come from? Had she hidden herself or what?! Though; it could be worse. It could be Nami instead of Robin. He hardly ever remembered that Nami told him to water her orange trees for her. Luckily it wasn't her, because he had forgotten to do it.

"I have to know." She sat down extremely close to him. Her voice was different. He knew she was planning something.

"Can't you leave me alone?" It can never be good when she wanted to talk to him. She didn't do it very often and it was always hard to guess what she wanted.

"Do you like me?"

Zoro gasped for air. He couldn't believe what he heard. It came so suddenly. Moreover it was Robin who said it. She moved even closer. She looked so innocent.

"What's wrong with you woman?!"

"You are so sexy. I really want you."

Robin's face was very close to Zoro's. He swallowed. He had no idea what was going on. This wasn't at all how Robin usually acted. Was she playing or did she mean it? Whatever the answer was, he doesn't have time for such nonsense. He had to get away from here.

"Kenshi-san, do you think I'm sexy?" Robin whispered the question into Zoro's ear.

"Robin, are you alright?" He couldn't push her away and he had no idea why. His arms didn't want to move. It was like he was caught in a trap.

"I am crazy for you." Robin grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer until their lips touched.

Zoro was red as a tomato. It was so embarrassing and he totally forgot about what he had been thinking about before. Even if she was playing he decided to play along. At least he could drive the bastard of a cook crazy when he told him what happened. Furthermore Robin's lips were just too soft to stop kissing.

Robin broke the kiss. "Want to go to a more private place?"

"Su.."

BANG!

Zoro fell from his bed and onto the floor. It took him a little while to understand what had just happened and where he was. The room was still dark and he heard the others snoring. No doubt about it, he had been sleeping.

"Oh, it was only a dream."

He climbed back to his bed and tried to fell asleep again, but it didn't work. That dream was haunting him. It had seemed so real. Zoro touched his lips. He had never seen Robin in his dreams before, but he didn't believe that dreams meant something. It was such a stupid dream and he tried to forget it.

After some time Zoro heard Sanji get up to begin preparing breakfast. He waited till Sanji was gone and then got up. He was wasting time lying in bed thinking that Robin kissed him.

* * *

Zoro was sitting in the kitchen and waiting for breakfast. Luffy and Usopp were discussing if they could teach fish to fly. There was just one problem: how could they teach them when they weren't able to fly either.

Brook was still asleep, head on the table and mumbling something about pink, probably pink panties. Franky was cleaning his glasses and chatting with Chopper. Nami and Robin weren't there yet. They usually came later.

Luffy asked Zoro if he wanted to help them to teach the fish, but Zoro wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He had other things on his mind. It just wasn't that easy for him to forget his dream.

Sanji started to run around in the kitchen. It was a sign that Nami and Robin were coming. Luffy started to whine, he was starving as usual. The whining stopped when Nami hit him. She didn't want such loud whining in the morning because she was still sleepy.

At least breakfast can start now. Someone sat next to the swordsman. Of course it just happened to be Robin. That wasn't a new thing so he ignored her.

"Good morning Kenshi-san."

Zoro looked at her. Even though he knew it was Robin who had wished him a good morning, he just couldn't ignore her. He soon regretted looking up. Robin was smiling and it looked exactly like that smile she wore in his dream.

"Kenshi-san, are you alright?" asked Robin, but Zoro heard _"Kenshi-san, do you think I am sexy?"_

"Woman! Why are you doing this?!" Zoro jumped up. This was even worse than the dream.

"What do you mean?" Robin blinked. "I was only wondering. You look like you didn't have a good sleep. That's all."

"Oh." Zoro looked away. "I am fine. I am totally fine."

Everyone was looking at him. They knew that Zoro wasn't very friendly towards Robin, but yelling at her was too much.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sanji yelled. "Get out of here! I'm not giving you any food."

"What?!"

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Nami jumped up. Zoro wasn't the only one who didn't have a good sleep last night. "Zoro, get out!"

"Why me?! I didn't do anything!"

"You yelled at Robin. Get out! Now!"

Zoro left the kitchen. It truly wasn't his day. He was angry, embarrassed, tired and hungry. He walked to the mast and sat down. He knew that he had to wait. When the others finished breakfast, he'll get something from Sanji. Unless he was still angry…he hoped not, because it really annoying to train with an empty stomach.

Whatever, he thought. A little hunger won't kill him. Furthermore he knew exactly how to fill time. Sleep. He closed his eyes and was about to fell asleep.

"Kenshi-san, I brought you something."

Zoro didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was, but he did have one question. Was it a dream again or reality? He looked up at her. It seemed real and her voice wasn't different.

"You.."

"I brought you a sandwich. I don't know why you yelled at me, but I am sure you didn't mean it."

_Yep, a dream. Definitely. _

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Zoro frowned and tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't help himself. He had to admit that he was curious what Robin would do this time.

"Good." She smiled again and handed him the sandwich. "I hope you will get back to normal. I like it more."

Zoro sighed. Luckily it all was a dream. He didn't have to think how he should act near Robin after that sentence. Somehow he started to like this dream, he got an idea.

"You smile drives me crazy."

That smile disappeared. There was only an awkward silence.

"I think I take my words back."

"Hey marimo! Stop sleeping and get in the kitchen."

Zoro didn't have the chance to reply, because then it hit him. _It wasn't a dream? _ He felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

It was afternoon and a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and it was hard to find a cloud in the blue sky. Nami's bad mood was gone. She was now extremely kind and gave a free afternoon to everyone. Almost everyone used it, except Sanji. He, of course, had to take care of snacks and drinks, but he did it gladly when he could see Nami or Robin's smile.

Nami was sunbathing with Robin. They were chatting about clothes; mainly Nami was talking about that, and about the next island. They didn't turn their attention to the others so long Luffy was quiet enough.

But that was hard. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Franky were building who knows what. They said that it was a machine for the flying fish, but Nami didn't care what it was. When they got to noisy she would throw it over the boat and the others knew it so they tried to stay quiet.

Brook was sitting under the orange trees. He loved the sun, but it was too warm for him and he didn't want to get sunstroke. So he was playing the violin. Not only for his joy, but for the other guy who had to work as well.

Zoro didn't get the afternoon free and he could only blame his stupid dream and the way he acted in the kitchen. He didn't have anything against work. Although this was a slave's work- he had to hold an umbrella over Nami's head so she wouldn't get sunstroke.

He had to listen to all that crap they were talking about. That wasn't even the worse though. It was hard to get his off eyes Robin and almost every time he looked over at her, she looked up to him and smiled. It was like a dream and he wished that it would be a dream, but this time Zoro knew that it was real.

"I had a weird dream today" said Nami. Zoro now paid attention to her. "I was trapped with Luffy on an island, and I almost killed him, because he was so annoying."

"Isn't this the second dream you've had about him?"

"I know what you mean Robin, but I don't believe such things."

"I think they are true. Dreams are like a mirror. They reflect the inner thoughts and wishes of a person. Dreams allow the repressed parts of the mind to be satisfied through fantasy. Sometimes we dream about things we want to happen."

"Robin." Nami rolled her eyes. "You take it too seriously." She looked up to Zoro. "What do you think?"

"They don't mean anything." Zoro looked away and couldn't hold back his thoughts about that dream. He didn't notice that he was blushing.

"Seems like someone has had an interesting dream." Nami grinned.

Zoro ignored her. He totally ignored her and wished he could ignore himself also. _Dammit, get out of my head!_

* * *

I have no idea if this was good or not. I tried my best, but I feel I failed ^^'' But I hope someone will like it xD

*goes back studying now*


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to my beta,** Princess-Chan**

**I don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

**2. Robin's neardeath**

Zoro collapsed on his bed. Today was one tough day. The afternoon had been hell. He spent it with Nami and Robin. He heard so much about clothes and dreams that his head was spinning.

Then the entire evening he tried to avoid Robin. He had thought it would be easy, because he thought that Robin would spend the time somewhere reading like she always did. But this time she was everywhere Zoro went and every time she was paying attention to him. It was like a nightmare, again.

Now he only needed a long sleep. He was even too tired to worry about if he was going to have any dreams about her. The others were already sound asleep and snoring loudly. Only Sanji was still awake, in the kitchen. Soon he would come to sleep too. Zoro didn't care if Sanji would make a lot of noise while going to bed, he wouldn't hear it anyway.

* * *

Zoro suddenly felt extremely cold, too cold for the men's room. Then he heard the thunder and woke up. Storm. Did the others know? Had they prepared the ship? He got up and looked out the window. The sky was dark and it was raining heavily. Then he noticed that he wasn't in the men's room.

The mast house.

He scratched his head. How the hell did he get here? He couldn't remember if it was his turn to keep watch. Maybe Sanji woke him up and forced him to go out but he had been too sleepy to remember it. This was the only explanation he could come up with, even if it wasn't believable.

Luckily the storm wasn't that big. At least there was no reason for him to worry. They had seen heavier storms. He wanted to go back to sleep when he noticed something strange on deck. He looked back and saw someone standing in the rain. _Was it Nami who worried about the weather? _He opened the window and yelled.

"Get inside!"

But that person didn't move. He wondered who the hell that was. It was impossible to recognize them in the dark. He could only see the shape of a person. He knew it wasn't Nami though, she would have yelled something mean back.

"Oi! Can't you hear me?" Zoro shouted. It seemed like it helped. The person moved, but the fell down.

Immediately Zoro climbed down the ladder and ran to the person. _She or he just coughed, they are definitely cold. Why would a normal person be here at all?! _As he was kneeled near the person, he recognized that black hair and that skirt.

"Robin, wake up!" Zoro grabbed Robin's shoulders and pulled her onto his lap. He touched her forehead, it was burning. "Why are you doing this woman?!"

_Only her._ He got up with her in his ar,s and carried her. The only one who could help was Chopper, of course. He walked into the kitchen. It was dark there and no one was here. _Maybe Sanji's asleep already. _Now he headed for Chopper's room.

"Hang on Robin."

The whole ship was quiet. He didn't even hear Luffy's snoring. Normally it was so loud that you could hear it throughout the whole ship. They reached Chopper's room, but he wasn't there. _Where the hell is he?! He normally doesn't sleep in our room, but maybe he's afraid of the thunder. _Zoro almost ran to the men's room, but he couldn't be as fast as he wanted.

"No." He stood in the dark room. "No. Where are they?!"

He looked at Robin. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was weak. _Dammit! Maybe in Nami's room? It's the only place I haven't gone. _Zoro sighed. He was really worried about Robin. Furthermore, the others had disappeared, too. What would he do if he couldn't find them?

"Nami! Luffy! Someone!" No answer. He went to Nami's room and became scared because it was also empty. He couldn't find anyone in the entire ship and he gave up. He couldn't waste time with searching, he had to take care of Robin. But how?!

"What should I do with you?" Zoro put Robin on the bed. He took another blanket from the closet. He kneeled before the bed. "Oi Robin. Wake up. You have to change out of your wet clothes."

He scratched his head. Of course she didn't wake up. He had to do it by himself even if it was one of the most embarrassing things he had done. At least he could be sure that no one would see him.

He stood up and bowed over her. He had almost un-buttoned her blouse when she moved herself. She coughed and looked up at Zoro. Suddenly she grabbed Zoro's hand.

"It's not how like it looks!"

"Zoro.." Robin whispered. "I am scared."

"Robin. What happened? I don't understand. Where are the others and why were you outside?"

She looked up at him, but didn't answer. Her lips were pale and her body was shaking.

"End…"

"Oi woman. What are you talking about?! Stop that!" He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "This isn't the end. I forbid you to die." Zoro was totally in panic. "You just can't. Robin, I love you!"

* * *

"What did you say marimo?!"

Sanji was standing in front of Zoro's bed and holding an empty glass in his hand. Zoro jumped from the bed. He just got an entire glass of water in his face.

"Have you lost it?!" Zoro pulled his sword out.

"I could ask you the same! You were mumbling about Robin!"

"What?"

Zoro blinked. He looked around and found himself in the men's room. He could hear Luffy snoring and Usopp mumbling that they should shut up. Then it hit him again. Dream. He sat back onto the bed and sighed. "Oh. She is alright."

"Did you see Robin in your dream? What were you doing with her you pervert?!"

"Me a pervert? I think we all know who the pervert in this room is." Zoro got up and walked away from him. "I didn't see her. Maybe you had a dream?"

He went out and heard Sanji's yelling. _Whatever. _ It was still dark outside, but Zoro didn't care. He could only think about the sentence he said before Sanji woke him up. But it seemed like Sanji didn't hear it. He didn't even want to know what would have happened if Sanji had heard it. He wouldn't be walking now, that was sure.

But it was strange. He knew it was a dream, but he remembered the feeling when he believed that Robin was dying. It was a strange feeling. It was even stronger than the feeling in Enies Lobby. He tried to convince himself that it was only because she was his nakama and that he had accepted her. But that wouldn't explain the "_I love you." _

_Maybe I should go to Chopper and ask him what's wrong with me. But what should I tell him? I'm having dreams about Robin? He would get the wrong idea. It isn't like I am in love with her._

_No, definitely not. _

"Zoro, why the hell was Sanji yelling?!"

Zoro felt a terrifying aura from behind. _Oh god, Nami. _

"Tch. Why should I know?"

"Yeah right." Nami leaned against the railing. "He told me that you mentioned Robin while you were sleeping. Honestly, what is your problem with her? I thought that after Enies Lobby you accepted her."

"I have no problems with her."

"Then tell me, why are you acting so weird with her? Are you in love?" Nami laughed.

"Go to hell witch!" Zoro walked away and hoped Nami didn't see his blush.

"Wait Zoro. I didn't mean to…"

"It isn't like that." Zoro stopped. "I had a weird dream, where Robin died. Okay?"

"You dreamed about her death?" Nami remembered what Robin said about dreams. "Zoro!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't wish for her death." Zoro sighed. "Whatever."

"I believe you." Nami walked up to Zoro and smiled. "She is too beautiful to wish for her death, isn't she?"

"Witch. Go. Now."

Zoro heard how Nami walked away and laughed. His life wasn't pleasant at all.

* * *

Short chapter is short-.- Ah I don't have anything to say, I just hope you enjoyed it^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I tried to keep them in charachter, but during the writing I felt that they weren't but I tried to get them back into the charachter xD

* * *

**3. Black Magic**

"It is weird. You should talk to him."

"Me? I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to talk to."

"Please. It seems to be bothering him that he saw you dying in his dream."

Nami and Robin were standing in the kitchen and looked out the window. They were looking at Zoro who was standing by the railing and watching the sea. He had been standing there for about an hour. Luffy had talked to him but Zoro said he was fine and needed some fresh air. The two women didn't believe him.

"If he is still there this evening, I will talk to him."

"Robin, that's cruel."

"Fine, in an hour."

* * *

It had been almost 2 hours now. He didn't even know why he was here. Maybe he just needed time to think. Although during the time here he hadn't thought over a single thing. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He had trained in the morning. Actually it was now time for his nap. But was that a good idea?

_Tch…I won't let anybody or anything direct my life._

He sat on the floor and closed his eyes. The dreams should stop someday…

But not today.

* * *

"…until the death separates you?"

"Zoro. Open your eyes!" a sweet chuckle, "Answer him that you want to marry me."

Zoro felt someone stroke his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Robin. She was dressed all in white.

"Marry? You?".

"I knew he would screw it up! Please Robin, marry me and not that idiot. I will make you happy."

Robin smiled at Sanji. She wanted to reply to him, but she was stopped by her future husband.

"Go to hell. Get to used to the fact that she chose me."

_Wait…So this is a dream. AGAIN. I can think normally, but I wasn't going to say it. Is the__ dream now controlling my actions? _

"Then just say yes." Robin broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah Zoro. Tell her how much you love her!"

"Don't worry. I'll keep him quiet." Nami hit Luffy and now he was whining on the floor.

The priest coughed. It was time to continue. Robin smiled to Zoro and grabbed his hands. It was awkward…Zoro's mind said no, but he was sure that he would say yes. At that moment he didn't know that only saying "yes" wasn't the worst.

"Robin." He wondered how he could stop himself. "Do you know when before you turn the page of a book you hold the page with your middle finger and thumb? And you hold the breath before you read the next page. Every time you finish a book you sigh and smile. You probably haven't noticed it, but those small things make you so special."

"Darling, please stop observing me."

"And even if you tend to command me, I still love you. So yes."

* * *

"Who do you love?"

Zoro opened his eyes calmly. He was already used to it. He had a crazy dream, probably mumbled something weird and of course someone had to hear it. He looked to his side and saw Robin sitting next him. She was holding two cups of coffee.

"Why is it so impossible to be alone on this ship?"

"It's not my fault that you were loudly talking in your sleep."

She handed him one of the two coffee cups. He took it, but wasn't amused to see her after _their wedding. _It was really annoying. She was everywhere. He wanted to yell her, get rid of her. But he knew that if he did do that, he would get trouble with Sanji or even worse with Nami.

"What do you want?"

"Nami is worried about you."

"Tch. That bitch."

"She told me about your dream."

"That's not your's or her business."

"If I tell you something weird about me, will you tell me about your dreams?"

"Firstly no, secondly no and thirdly I don't think that you have something weird to tell."

"I do."

It made him curious, but not curious enough. He knew that Robin had a complicated past and it would be probably hard for her to talk about it. Would be it worth it to tell her that he saw her dying? Furthermore tell the other dreams.

"I read a book."

"That's not weird."

"Let me talk."

"But I didn't agree with you."

"It was about black magic."

"You don't listen to me, do you?"

"I don't believe in such things. But somehow I wanted to experiment one thing."

"Nope, she doesn't listen to me."

"I read about a spell that makes a person confess their love. I've known for a long time now that Nami is in love with Luffy. But she didn't want to tell him that. I decided to help her and tried that spell on her."

"Why? That's not like you."

"I wanted to help."

"With black magic?! Maybe talking would have been better?"

"We live in a world where almost everything is possible. Like devil fruits are normal. Why not magic then?" She chuckled, "I know it is dumb. Am I not allowed to play? But it worked in the end. Nami started to see dreams about him and it started to annoy her. I told her if that if she confesses to him then the dreams will stop."

She was making fun of him, right? She wouldn't do such thing and it won't work. Nami had weird dreams, so what, he had too. _Wait, I have also. She wouldn't…why would she…_

"Did you try it only on Nami?"

"No."

"You tried on me too, didn't you?"

"And you saw me."

It was always hard to tell if Robin was telling the truth or not. But now it was even harder.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"If you say so." Robin leaned on Zoro's shoulder. She closed her eyes and remained silent.

How should he react now? She was breathing steadily and didn't move. Neither did Zoro. He never liked when Robin was near to him. But now he didn't mind that Robin was relaxing on his shoulder. He even enjoyed it, because he could smell her scent. He would never admit it, but he liked that flower scent.

_Confess__ their love…Did it apply to me also?_

He thought about his dreams. His first dream was about Robin's sexiness. Of course it was true. She was beautiful, no doubt. But he kept it to himself that he found her attractive. Yelling it out everyday like Sanji did wouldn't work for him.

But the dream about her dying reminded him of Ennies Lobby and how it could have ended. They had gotten lucky. They did rescue her. But seeing her dying almost broke his heart. It didn't matter that it wasn't reality. Ennies Lobby could have ended like that. She was a crewmate and was important to everyone, including him.

And what he said at _their wedding_ was also true. He had noticed such things about her. He was observing her, but he hadn't admitted it to himself.

So she was beautiful, smart, strong and she had her weird sides. And the dreams reflected his feelings. And they won't stop until…

"Okay. I " A pause " like you. Will the dreams stop now?"

"Yes."

"Hey. Dinner is re…" Sanji came from the kitchen. He paused at the door as he saw the two sitting so close to each other. "WHAT are you doing with my Robin, marimo?!"

"We are coming."

Robin smiled sweetly and got up. Sanji relaxed a little, mumbled something and went to the kitchen. Robin turned to Zoro and offered him a hand. She helped him up and pulled him close to her. Their faces were inches away from each other. She moved closer and their lips almost touched.

"The dreams will stop because they'll become reality."

For first Zoro was a little shocked. She was too dominating. He hadn't thought she would be so. He grinned; it wasn't like he didn't like it.

"At least they will stop."

He leaned into her and kissed her. She got what she wanted. He had admitted.

"It was a joke." Robin broke the kiss, "I lied about the spell. I would never do such thing."

Zoro could slap himself. She played with him and won.

"But next time I promise I won't lose."

He grinned and kissed her again. They leaned against the door although they knew that Sanji would soon come and look for them. They didn't care.

* * *

Taking a little break now, I will wirte a Hetalia fic xDD and then start with ZxR again. I already have a plan and this time the fic will be longer.

A big thank to all readers and reviewers. I wouldn't write without you guys.

Last thing...could please someone send the spring to Estonia? It is march and it is still snowing0.o I don't have anything against the snow but 4 months are enough-.-

*goes waiting for the spring*


End file.
